


L A D Y K I L L E R

by dynastyxdecapitated



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Tomie - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Guro, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynastyxdecapitated/pseuds/dynastyxdecapitated
Summary: After the sudden murder of their daughter, the widowed Elliott couple happen across a beautiful, lost young woman. Blinded by their grief to question it completely, they invite her into their home- believing she could be the one to fill the holes in their broken hearts. Unbeknownst to them, their daughter's killer is right under their nose, and has met his match in the form of the girl next door...literally. And her name is Tomie.





	L A D Y K I L L E R

**MISSING STUDENT FOUND DEAD, NO LEADS IN CASE POLICE SAY. NO WORD FROM FAMILY.**

    _The body of Dawn Elliott has been found and her identity has been confirmed by Manhattan police. The twenty-three year old Fashion Institute student had been missing since Tuesday; and had not returned from going out to the popular lower downtown nightclub TUNNEL. Police lead a harrowing search, and early this morning, the girl’s remains were found in the shallows of the East River. According to first responders, her body was found severely lacerated and missing appendages (specifically her right leg and arm, from the elbow, down). A medical examination determined Dawn had been in the river for only a few hours, and had been dead for only a day- from blood loss due to the lacerations. Sexual assault is also suspected._

_Cecilia and Adam Elliott, gave no official statement regarding the discovery._

_Dawn Elliott’s funeral is to be held, privately, this Saturday at Trinity Chapel. Flowers and condolences may be sent to Pierce & Pierce financial building, addressed to Mr. Adam Elliott, respectively. _


End file.
